Garment extenders, for example coat or jacket extenders, are useful for pregnant women, among others. Using such garment extenders, not only can the pregnant woman use the clothes she owns during pregnancy, but she can also use the extended garment to protect a baby carried in a baby carrier after giving birth. One problem with existing garment extenders is that they typically attach to an existing slide fastener, commonly referred to as a zipper, of the garment. Since there are many incompatible slide fasteners types on the market, this requires a large inventory of garment extenders to fit different brands and models of zip fasteners. Also, the buyer of the garment extender has to guess which type of slide fastener is used in the existing garment, or requires the help of a specialized salesperson to select the right type of garment extender that will zip to the existing slide fastener.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved garment extender. It is a general objective of the present invention to provide such an improved garment extender.